disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tridente (A Pequena Sereia)
Este artigo é sobre a arma de propriedade do Rei Tritão. Para outros usos, veja Tridente (desambiguação). O Tridente é uma arma que é destaque na franquia A Pequena Sereia. O Tridente têm três pinos, e parece ser feito de ouro. Ele é mostrado para ter vastas habilidades mágicas, e portanto, têm sido fortemente desejado por ambas Úrsula e Morgana. Ele serve como a arma pessoal do Rei Tritão, e só Tritão ou membros de sua linhagem podem removê-lo do seu lugar de descanso. (Embora note-se que ele provavelmente decretou isso depois de Úrsula roubá-lo no primeiro filme, como na série de TV, Urchin foi capaz de levantar o Tridente fora do seu lugar de descanso em um ponto, apesar de ele não estar relacionado com Tritão). Depois de ter sido removido, não parece haver limites sobre quem pode usá-lo. Ele pode até mesmo ser usado contra a família real, visto quando Úrsula abusa de seus raios poderosos (destinada a defender Atlântica) para tentar assassinar a princesa Ariel apenas por diversão. De acordo com a versão teatral de A Pequena Sereia, Tritão herdou o Tridente de seu pai, Poseidon. Há um Tridente similar em Princesinha Sofia, exercido pela Rainha Emmaline para provocar um tufão para afundar o iate da família de Sofia. Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Em Kingom Hearts, o Rei Tritão é o portador do tridente. Ele usa seu poder para destruir Screwdivers, que tentam entrar no castelo, em uma instância, e depois para destruir o Tridente de Cristal, que é realmente a chave para revelar o Keyhole de Atlântica. Úrsula, eventualmente rouba o Tridente do Rei Tritão, e como o filme, cresce a um tamanho gigantesco. Sora e cia, a derrotam, e em seguida, usam o Tridente como um substituto do Tridente de Cristal para selar o buraco da fechadura. Há também marcadores ao longo das paredes em Atlântica que apontam para o palácio que estão na forma do Tridente. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A história começa com Sora, Donald e Pateta reunidos quando veem Ariel nadando perto deles carregando o Tridente. Ela os diz para não contarem a ninguém que a viram, Sora e cia. Eles entram no palácio e acham que o Tridente foi roubado e Ariel desapareceu. Mais tarde, Sora e cia descobrem que Ariel roubou o Tridente mas apenas para ajudar Linguado que havia sido perdido no mundo da superfície. Ariel estava indo o entregar a Úrsula como ela disse que lhe dar o Tridente era a única maneira de salvar Linguado. Todos eles viajam para o Covil da Úrsula, achando que ela sequestrou Linguado como uma maneira de obter o Tridente, o que dá Ariel a salvar Linguado. No final, Ariel recupera o Tridente e Sora sugere que ela deve dizer que encontrou o Tridente e tem que voltar sozinha. No entanto, ela diz que não pode fazer isso porque era seu erro que ela fez para ajudar seu amigo. Ela quer dizer a verdade quando retornar o Tridente. Kingdom Hearts II Em Kingdom Hearts II, o Tridente só aparece em cenas com Tritão e a batalha de canção contra Úrsula, onde ela o usa como uma arma mais uma vez. Durante a batalha, Úrsula usa para desviar de ataques de Sora e ataca Sora, Ariel e os outros. No final da canção, Sora bate com sucesso o Tridente das mãos de Úrsula, e ele cai no barco do príncipe Eric. Eric, em seguida, o usa como um dardo para derrotar Úrsula, mais uma vez, ironicamente o fazendo logo após Úrsula exigir que Eric o desse a ela. O Tridente é visto pela última vez sendo usado pelo Rei Tritão para acender o candelabro do palácio durante o musical "A New Day is Dawning". Poderes O tridente é mostrado para ter várias aplicações, consoante a vontade do utilizador. Quando seu poder é ativado, ele ilumina com um brilhante e reluzente brilho dourado (verde no caso de Morgana) e é ouvido para fazer um zumbido profundo pontuado com músicas melodiosas agudas. Pois quem empunha têm comandos sobre os oceanos, que proporciona um tremendo poder. Mais comumente visto é a sua capacidade de disparar raios de energia destrutivos. Estes raios de energia, no entanto, deve ser disparado imediatamente após estarem prontos, ou eles vão fazer com quem construiu a energia para voltar contra o usuário. Isto é, finalmente, como Úrsula foi morta, enquanto tentava disparar um raio de energia em Ariel, que estava implícito para ser inevitável, mas foi empalada segundos antes que pudesse disparar pelo príncipe Eric e um dos navios, fazendo com que a energia para voltar contra ela. Embora estes raios de energia pode destruir muitas coisas, o Tridente é incapaz de destruir ou desfazer o contrato de Úrsula com Ariel. Tritão também tem o usado para chamar tempestades de chuva, e transformar sua filha, Ariel, em um ser humano. Ele também é visto criando um arco-íris no primeiro filme, e desintegrando a parede do mar no segundo filme. Ariel usa ela mesma em um episódio do programa de televisão, para descongelar os dinossauros que foram presos em uma geleira, e é revelado que o Tridente é ativado simplesmente pela vontade do usuário. Quando o Tridente está na posse de Úrsula, ela cresce a um tamanho gigantesco e cria um redemoinho gigante no oceano que tem tal força que levanta navios afundados do fundo do oceano (que Eric usa para matar Úrsula), e quando está na posse de Morgana, ela constrói uma fortaleza de gelo até ser congelada pelo próprio Tritão, o que em contraste com o uso de Ariel, mostra que o Tridente também pode congelar e descongelar animais ou pessoas. Galeria Trident.png|O Tridente Gsdx 20110913031212 550x413.jpg|O poder do tridente Gsdx 20110921233616 550x413.jpg|Incandescente Gsdx 20110917041704 550x413.jpg|Cercado com bolhas Gsdx 20110917021018 550x413.jpg Tlmpe1171.jpg|Úrsula com o tridente trident.jpg|Close up de uma onda Ariel powers up the trident.jpg|Ariel usando o tridente Ariel and the trident2.png 08 King Triton.jpg The-Little-Mermaid.jpg|Ariel, Linguado e Rei Tritão Queen Morgana.jpg|Morgana com o tridente 1387167200266.jpg|Melody segurando o tridente Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-8001.jpg|Melody prestes a usar o tridente para destruir o muro em torno do castelo de Eric e Ariel Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Objetos Mágicos Categoria:Objetos de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Armas Categoria:Objetos de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Objetos de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Objetos de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Objetos de Descendentes